


Reto 30 días de tu OTP (HAMLIZA)

by LauCam



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-09-05 19:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16816834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauCam/pseuds/LauCam
Summary: 30 días solo dedicados a ellos.





	1. 1. Tomándose de las manos

La calidez que irradiaban las palabras de Alexander iban directamente a su corazón y se desplazaban por todo su cuerpo.

Era su tercer encuentro desde que se conocieron, en este tiempo juntos ella había notado ciertos patrones en su pretendiente. La manera en la que movía sus manos frenéticamente cuando daba sus opiniones políticas, sus ideales para crear una nueva nación, su devoción al general Washington...

Él era brillante, y ella, muy afortunada de conocerlo.

Caminaban por un jardín prácticamente vacío, pequeños destellos dorados anunciaban el atardecer que había llegado sin que ambos se dieran cuenta por estar absortos en la voz del otro, lo que más amaba Alexander de Eliza eran sus ojos, negros y profundos, él podría observarlos sin descanso durante horas.

A ella no le interesaba la posición económica de Hamilton, más bien, él era todo lo que ella había deseado desde niña cuando se le inculcó que casarse con alguien de su clase estaba por encima de los sentimientos que debería de sentir, ella soñó con enamorarse y no dudó por un segundo que lo había conseguido al conocer a Alexander, pobre o rico.

—Eliza, sé que han pasado pocas semanas desde nuestro primer encuentro, pero puedo asegurar, que desde el día en el que tus ojos entraron en mi vida te he añorado cada instante —él se detuvo y se observaron –me disculpo por las molestias que pueda causar que un inmigrante pobre como yo demuestre su cariño a alguien a quien el pueblo cataloga como "exclusiva" ellos no saben que hay mucho más dentro de ti.

Eliza pensó que en algún momento durante su encuentro ella le dio la llave de su corazón a Alexander, porque cada palabra resultaba adecuada, perfecta, como si él pudiera leer sus pensamientos y añoranzas, ella pensó que no había ser más perfecto que Alexander.

—No es una molestia —le contestó ella —es mucho mejor que cualquier hombre que me busca solo por las influencias políticas de mi padre—ella suspiró —ni siquiera hacen un esfuerzo por ocultarlo.

—Imagino como se ha de sentir –dijo Alexander —puedo aproximarme a la sensación si cuento las veces en las que observó las caras sorprendidas de los hombres al revelar mi lugar de origen —otra cosa que a Alexander le intrigaba de Eliza era la facilidad con la que él hablaba de cosas que normalmente no hablaría con nadie, él, cuyas palabras eran abundantes, pero poco reveladoras sobre sus sentimientos —es el país cuya historia hasta ahora ha sido construida por inmigrantes, no veo porque yo sería la excepción.

—Harás grandes cosas, Alex –Eliza trató de animarlo –tienes una fuerte influencia como lo es Washington, la guerra no puede durar mucho más, eres excepcionalmente brillante y...

—¿Y?

—Me tienes a mí y a mi familia —le contestó Eliza –tanto política como emocionalmente, en especial a mí, me tendrás por siempre.

La declaración tomo por sorpresa a Alexander, quien, emocionado, tomó las manos de Eliza entre las suyas y las entrelazo mientras la miraba a los ojos, el poder de tal unión sobresaltó a ambos jóvenes que se sintieron abrumados por la sensación del otro, su tacto y la confianza que se profesaban, mientras pensaba en todo eso Alexander dijo —y estoy agradecido por eso.

Siguieron caminando por el sendero, ambos se sentían felices por la compañía del otro.

—¿Te gustaría hacer oficial tu declaración en una cena con tu padre la próxima semana?

Eliza entrelazo su brazo con el de Alex.

—Me encantaría.


	2. 2. Acurrucarse, abrazar con suavidad, acariciar, hacer mimos

El hombre a su lado era el hombre al que ella más odiaba.

El simple hecho de estar a su lado le repudiaba, solo quería irse lejos, alejarse.

"Entonces, ¿porque estás aquí? Repetía una voz en su cabeza.

"De alguna manera, todavía lo amo" se contestaba ella.

¿Podías amar a alguien en quien no confías? Alguien que ha demostrado que no te merece, que ni siquiera puede hacer algo tan simple como mantenerse fiel o preocuparse por el mismo o por las personas a su alrededor, alguien que te ha quitado a una de las personas más importantes de tu vida y que dejo tu reputación y autoestima por el suelo...

Desgraciadamente, la respuesta en el caso de Eliza Hamilton era si, mil veces sí.

Ella no quería, no quería sentir como algo dentro de ella se enternecía al ver a Alexander dormir incomodo en su oficina, quería dejar de extrañarlo durante las largas noches en vela, quería que el sostuviera a los niños mientras salían a dar un paseo.

¿De verdad dejaría que Alexander se acercara a sus hijos?

¿Siquiera dejaría que el la tocara o abrazara por las noches?

¿Soportaría los pecados de este hombre, que terminaron arrastrándola a un pozo de sufrimiento sin fin?

Se maldijo a si misma por no ser más fuerte, por haberle encargado su corazón a la persona incorrecta, pero era incapaz de recuperarlo, ella le pertenecía, sus hijos le pertenecían; los recuerdos, buenos o malos, también.

Él le pertenecía, no importaba su amorío con esa chica, no la había dejado de amar, podía verlo en sus ojos, y en la añoranza que encontraba cuando sus miradas se cruzaban, él la extrañaba.

Se dio el lujo de ser cruel por un tiempo.

Y ahora estaban aquí, en el jardín del parque central del pueblo a las afueras de la ciudad, ella sostenía su mano y él volteo a mirarla sorprendido, ella le dedico la primera sonrisa en meses.

Alexander solo la abrazo apretándola para sí, Eliza sintió que todo lo que había estado mal durante tanto tiempo se desvanecía en este perfecto momento, Alexander se separó un poco y puso su mano en la mejilla la otra acariciándola suavemente.

—Estoy muy cansada Alexander —le dijo Eliza mientras su voz se cortaba y las lágrimas amenazaban con derramarse por sus mejillas.

—Shh, lo sé —le contestaba él mientras se arrodillaban

—¿Podría solo... —Ella ni siquiera tuvo que terminar su pregunta, él la abrazó mientras acariciaba lentamente su cabeza, ella soltó un suspiro de alivio.

—Solo duerme Betsey.

—Ella se acostó en su regazo mientras el acariciaba su cabeza hasta que se quedó dormida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Algo un poco Angst :u espero que les haya gustado <3


	3. 3. Jugando/ viendo una película

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff <3

—Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete- ¡Angelica! Sé que estás ahí, deja de hacer trampa —el conteo del pequeño Philip se vio interrumpido al sentir la presencia de su hermana menor detrás de él.

—¿Eh? ¡No estoy haciendo trampa! —se defendió ella mientras salía de detrás de su hermano.

—Claro que sí, no te estabas escondiendo —protestó él.

—¡Eso no es verdad! Estaba escondida justo detrás de ti —contestó Angie mientras hacía un puchero.

—Esconderse detrás del que cuenta no vale como esconderse —le replicó Philip —quedas fuera.

Angelica solo soltó un grito exasperado mientras aceptaba las reglas de su hermano menor —Bien. ¿Dónde están mamá y papá?

—No lo sé –contestó el mayor—ayúdame a encontrarlos.

—Nada de eso –le respondió ella —es tu responsabilidad como buscador ¿recuerdas?

—Los tramposos deben ayudar para compensar sus pecados —le contestó

—¡Eso no tiene sentido! —gritó Angelica.

—Claro que lo tiene —dijo Philip sabiamente –puedes preguntarle a papá, él estuvo en la guerra.

—Esto no es la guerra —contestó ella con obviedad

Mientras tanto, dos adultos escondidos detrás de un arbusto observaban con ternura como sus dos hijos discutían.

—Esto me trae recuerdos —dijo Eliza –cuando mis hermanas y yo éramos pequeñas, Angelica solía actuar como toda una sabionda —ella rió.

—Puedo imaginarlo—Ambos se vieron felices de ver el hogar que estaban formando —estás haciendo de ellos grandes personas, Eliza.

—Estamos —le respondió Eliza —también eres su padre, no te excluyas de esto.

—¿Aunque en realidad no pase suficientemente tiempo con ellos? —preguntó Alexander triste.

—Ellos te aman, eres un ejemplo a seguir para ellos —lo tranquilizó su esposa —especialmente para el pequeño Philip.

—Él es mi rayo de sol —dijo Alex orgulloso de su familia —todos lo son.

—¿Qué te parece si les damos un pequeño susto a los niños? —una sonrisa traviesa se cruzó por el rostro de ambos padres.

—¡No los veo! —Angie empezaba a desesperarse, Philip intentaba pensar de manera analítica donde estaban sus padres.

—¿Dónde me escondería si fuera un adulto? —decía en voz baja el hermano mayor.

—¡Justo aquí! —Alex fue directo hacia Philip mientras Eliza atacó a Angie, ambos adultos abrazaron a sus hijos y los levantaron mientras los pequeños reían.

Eran una familia feliz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No se si en el siglo XVIII se jugaba a las escondidas (?)
> 
> En fin, me encantó escribir este UwU


	4. 4. En una cita

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorpresas bonitas <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Este parece difícil de escribir :s)

—¿Estás lista? —era una ocasión especial, el pequeño Philip estaba en casa de su tía Angie. Se cumplía el segundo aniversario y Alex no podía darse el lujo de olvidarlo otra vez. Ugh, el año pasado, nunca olvidaría la discusión con Eliza... ni la reprimenda de Angelica.

Su esposa no contestó, pero bajo elegantemente las escaleras. Traía un hermoso vestido bordado con pequeñas perlas pintadas del mismo color del vestido, azul. Su cabello estaba recogido en una elegante coleta, se veía hermosa.

Si de algo podía presumir Alex era de su innegable capacidad de encantar a las mujeres. Pero a la que veía ahora no era cualquier mujer, era su esposa, la complejidad de eso le hizo sentir nervioso sin razón aparente.

—Podemos irnos —Hamilton tomó la mano de la mujer que amaba y esta le dedicó una radiante sonrisa.

\-----

A la luz de la luna, los ojos negros de Eliza irradiaban un brillo casi místico --pensó para si mismo Alex observándola de reojo, ambos conversaban sobre asuntos triviales, pero los hacia tremendamente felices, tener la compañía del otro.

—Después de casarnos, no tuvimos mucho tiempo para esto —comento casualmente Eliza, esperando la reacción de su marido.

—Lamento eso —contestó Alexander —el trabajo me consume, me priva de estar con la mejor de las mujeres.

Eliza soltó una risita —No es del todo tu culpa, desde que Philip nació no he tenido tiempo ni para mi misma.

—¿Te arrepientes de ser mi esposa?

—Ni por un segundo —Eliza lo miro a los ojos —eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.

Alex acaricio su mejilla —Ven conmigo.

Y caminaron, en un completo silencio que al contrario de ser incomodo les dio el tiempo para reflexionar. Habrían dos sorpresas esta noche.

\-----------------

Eliza diviso a lo lejos una pequeña cabaña, las ventanas brillaban por la luz de las velas. El viento se hizo cada vez más helado lo que la hizo añorar el calor que aquel sitio parecía despender.

Afortunadamente hacia allá era hacia donde se dirigían, aunque era algo improbable. ¿Como hubiera conseguido Alex algo así?

—Llegamos —Ambos Hamilton se acercaron a su destino, no había nevado desde hace algunas horas por lo que solo se notaban pequeñas gotas en las ventanas.

Al abrir la puerta el calor de una chimenea encendida calmo las ansias de Eliza y la hizo sentir más relajada, habían pequeñas velas encendidas por todo el lugar. 

—Peggy me ayudó con esto —confesó apenado Alex —debió salir hace poco.

—Es hermoso —le dijo Eliza dándole un beso en la mejilla —gracias.

Se sentaron en una pequeña mesa de madera, la comida estaba servida y caliente. Eliza no se imaginaba a Alexander cocinando ni en un millón de años, así que se lo atribuyo a su hermana.

—¿Vino? —preguntó Alex.

—Solo un poco no haría daño —contestó Eliza.

La velada era maravillosa, ambos se estaban divirtiendo como no lo hacían desde el día de su boda. Bailaron y charlaron hasta el agotamiento, ahora estaban sentados frente a la chimenea, la cabeza de Eliza en el hombro de Alex y sus manos entrelazadas.

—No quiero que esto termine nunca —susurró Eliza.

—Prometo que haremos esto más seguido —contestó Alex.

—¿Como estarán Philip y Angelica? —ambos rieron ante la perspectiva de la paciencia de Angie puesta a prueba.

El ambiente se sintió más relajado, ambos callaron. Era el turno de Eliza de sorprender a su marido.

—Alex... —empezó esta.

—Dime, Betsey.

—¿Que opinas de llamar a nuestra futura hija como su tía?

Alexander se quedó en shock, son estar seguro de lo que había escuchado.

—Eso quiere decir... —El la miró. Los ojos de Eliza estaban inundados en lagrimas de felicidad.

—Si —gritó ella emocionada.

Él la abrazo —No puede ser —le dijo —¿Desde hace cuanto lo sabes?

—Unas cuantas semanas —le contestó ella.

Alexander miró a Eliza como si ella fuera el mayor milagro de la vida y la besó suavemente en los labios.

—¿Como sabes que será una niña? —preguntó Alex.

—Es solo una corazonada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdooon, tenía un pequeño bloqueo así que improvise mucho en este, de todas formas espero que les haya gustado <3
> 
> Siganme en mi facebook para enterarse de cuando actualizo y de otros proyectos <3
> 
> https://www.facebook.com/Taeni73-602353240197473


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> O Eliza teniendo la mayor paciencia del mundo, porque valdrá la pena

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdón por haberme ido, tengo algunos problemas con el teclado de mi laptop y en mi familia. Aún no soluciono ninguno de los dos pero... Aquí hay un nuevo cap.

Prohibido.

\--

Estas bailando con el chico de tus sueños, te pierdes en sus ojos, suspiras. El te mira a los ojos y sientes que mueres por dentro. La atmósfera cambia por completo. Ahora solo existen tu y el.

... 

No puedes besar a Alexander y lo sabes. 

Es la primera vez que lo conoces, estas bailando con un completo desconocido y no debes olvidarte de ello.

Te separas un poco de el y siguen conversando.

\---

Días más tarde te cita a tomar algo. Educadamente respondes que si, estas tan emocionada... aunque procedes con cautela.

Todo fue de maravilla, no entiendes como es que puede ser tan encantador y elocuente. Te sientes completamente indefensa.

Se instala un silencio. Tu lo miras, el te observa como si fueras lo más hermoso que ha visto. Sientes el aire tensarse. El toma tu mano y eso fue todo.

No.

No puedes besar a Alexander y lo sabes.

Sería indecente e impropio de una señorita como tu. O al menos eso te han dicho, y no quieres desobedecer.

\----

Citas a Alex, es una cuestión importante, la decisión más importante de tu vida.

Llevan una semana hablando y te diste cuenta de que lo escucharías toda tu vida. No, más, por toda la eternidad. Ese hombre es el dueño de tu corazón.

Vas a pedirle que hable con tu padre.

Es una propuesta de matrimonio sutil.

El dice que si, empiezan a preparar la velada. En tu mente todo va a ser perfecto. Pero una pizca de preocupación en su rostro.

Le preguntas que pasa, el te responde con sinceridad que está asustado, que teme no ser suficiente para ti. Tu le acaricias la mejilla y le dice que todo esta bien, que no hay nadie más con quien tu quisieras estar, y tu padre entenderá eso.

...

¡Dijo que si! Corres hacia el y lo abrazas con fuerza, es probablemente el día más feliz de tu vida. Sientes que podrías besarlo pero tus hermanas y tu padre aún te están mirando y ustedes aún no estás casados. Te conformas con la forma con la que el te aprieta contra si en el abrazo.

\---

Los días siguientes son un infierno, los nervios te consumen y echas de menos a Alexander. El vestido de novia es hermoso, sientes que todo está saliendo como lo soñaste. En dos días será tu boda.

Peggy llega a tu cuarto y te entrega una carta. Le preguntas de quien es y te responde que de Alexander. Te llena de felicidad y angustia, se supone que no deben verse hasta la ceremonia.

Tu hermana te dice que no hay nada de lo que preocuparse y se va. Lees la carta, te cita a las 6 y tu, entre la incertidumbre, decides ir.

Después de la cena te excusas para ir a tu habitación. Con ayuda de Peggy y Angelica logras escapar, ellas te cubrirán.

Se encuentran en un pequeño parque, hace un poco de frió pero crees que puedes soportarlo. Alex te sonríe y sientes como se instala esa calidez que solo él puede transmitir.

Hablan de todo. De sus vidas, de sus sueños y de su futura boda. Te sorprende que el tiempo pase volando cuando estas con él, casi te asusta.

La noche es hermosa. Se miran a los ojos y tu te ríes...

Pero no puedes besar a Alexander, aún no, solo faltan unos días...

\---

¡Es el día! tu vestido de novia luce tan hermoso que es tal y como lo habías soñado. Tus hermanas te miran con una mezcla de asombro, alegría y tristeza pero ninguna lo comenta, las palabras eran innecesarias para expresar lo que cada una sentía.

Tu padre toma tu brazo y te dirige hacía el altar, Alex te está esperando. Notas su nerviosismo y eso te parece adorable.

Él es la persona correcta.

No pueden apartar la vista del otro durante toda la ceremonia. 

Casi lloras durante los votos matrimoniales, sabiendo que realmente vas a estar con él a pesar de todo, y confiando plenamente en que él hará lo mismo, soñando en que van a ser felices por el resto de su vida.

Al fin escuchas las tan ansiadas palabras...

"Puedes besar a la novia"

...

Sus labios se unen en un tierno beso. Eso es todo, sabes que tendrán toda la vida para estar juntos. Te separas de él y lo abrazas con fuerza mientras ríes.

Alexander se convierte en la definición de tu felicidad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Realmente lo lamento mucho, desearía que algunos aspectos de mi vida no afectaran mi ritmo de escritura, por que me gusta mucho escribir :c

**Author's Note:**

> Primera de 30 partes <3


End file.
